


This Time Now

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, Missing Scene, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor plays travel agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 06, 2011
> 
> Warning: SPOILERS! General for Season 6 and specific for A Good Man Goes To War.
> 
> Notes: [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 157. Written for [petrichor_fizz](http://petrichor-fizz.livejournal.com/) , who requested Rory & Amy's wedding night and also for [DW100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge #356-Sand. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“All right then. Honeymoon plans? I know. A beach. Sun. Sand. Typhoons. Fabulous. Although I do know a nice banana orchard…nah, it should be a beach. How about Bora Bora? “

Amy looked at Rory. Her complexion didn’t favour the sun and she suspected Rory didn’t fancy getting sand up his bum and honestly neither of them trusted the Doctor not to accidentally send them to Tora Bora instead. 

Besides, Amy already knew where she wanted to spend her first night as a married woman. The place where she had felt happier and safer than any other. 

On the TARDIS.


End file.
